1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle, such as, for example, a motorcycle, of a type having a front portion enclosed by a fairing.
2. Description of Related Art
JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-213249 discloses a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, of a kind in which a front region of the motorcycle body is covered with a fairing for protecting the motorcycle rider from the incoming wind or air, which fairing is provided with a passage for the incoming air in order to control the flow of the incoming air. According to this publication, a guide passage is provided in an outer side surface of the front fairing so that the incoming air guided by this guide passage can guide a radiator ventilating airstream, which has cooled the radiator, in a direction laterally outwardly of the motorcycle body, allowing it to flow in a rearwardly downward direction to thereby prevent the airstream of elevated temperature, coming from the radiator, from impinging on a leg of the motorcycle rider.
It has, however, been found that with the ventilating passage of the structure disclosed in the above mentioned laid-open patent document, the incoming air guided through the ventilating passage flows along the motorcycle body and, therefore, it may impinge upon arms of the motorcycle rider, then gripping the handlebar, enough to disturb pleasant and comfortable motorcycle maneuvering.